1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical wiring device and more particularly to an electrical wiring device suitable for commercial and residential use.
2. Background of the Invention
Upon entering a darkened room a person unfamiliar with the layout of the room must typically locate a wall switch to turn on the lights. Searching for a wall switch in a darkened room often requires navigating around objects such as tables and chairs. Such searching is hazardous and unsafe for those involved. Thus, there is a need for an electrical wiring device that provides a visual indication as to its location in a darkened room. One approach to solving this problem includes providing a wall mounted illumination device. Typically, a wall mounted illumination device for use in residential or commercial applications includes a conventional electrical wiring device that incorporates dedicated illumination circuitry and a permanently mounted light source.
One draw back to these devices is that once installed they are not reconfigurable from a non-illuminated device to an illuminated device. For example, if a wall mounted, non-illuminated electrical wiring device is installed and it is later determined that an illuminated electrical wiring device is required, the non-illuminated electrical wiring device must be removed and an illuminated electrical wiring device installed thereby increasing the cost of the electrical installation. Thus, there is a need for an electrical wiring device that is reconfigurable, after installation, from a non-illuminated electrical wiring device to an illuminated electrical wiring device, and from an illuminated electrical wiring device to a non-illuminated electrical wiring device.